Peter Quill (Earth-199999)
; formerly | Relatives = Meredith Quill (mother, deceased), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, unnamed grandmother, unnamed aunt, unnamed uncle | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Outlaw | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman; Chris McCoy | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born in Missouri in 1979, the son of Meredith Quill and his father. His father was of an ancient species unknown even to the Nova Empire, and he eventually disappeared. His mother nicknamed him "Star-Lord". In 1988, he went through hard times, as his mother fell ill with cancer and he fought with other boys. His mother gave him a present as she died in the hospital, but he was too shocked to hold her hand as she drew her last breaths. He ran away from the hospital as the doctors and his grandfather remained in the hospital room. He burst out of the doors and knelt in a field, mourning his mother's death, when he was abducted by a spaceship. While in space, he worked for Yondu Udonta, a space outlaw who saved him from being eaten by his men (they had never tasted Terran before). He gained a reputation for his way with women, but was not an impressive criminal, as even Nova Corps corpsman Rhomann Dey mistakes his codename for "Starprince" - Quill was arrested once for petty theft. The Orb One day, while stealing an orb from the abandoned planet of Morag, he was encountered by intergalactic hunter Korath and two men, who demand that he hand the orb over to them. He pretends to be a "junker" when they ask who he is, but when they were unconvinced, he says that they may know him as "Star-Lord". They did not recognize him, so he decides to fight his way out. He knocked the two men behind him out and fled using his jet-powered boots, and made it back to his ship, Milano. He fled, flying away in the Milano, and narrowly escaped a geyser exploding. As he flew away, Bereet accidentally opens a call from a furious Yondu, mad that he did not hand the orb over to him. Quill refuses to hand the orb over to him and shuts the call down, causing Yondu to place a bounty on him for 40,000 units. Quill flew to Xandar, where he dropped Bereet off, then headed to meet the Broker, an antique collector. When he revealed that a man named Ronan sent men to take the orb from him on Morag, Quill was pushed out of the store by a frightened Broker, who wants nothing to do with the orb if Ronan was after it. The Broked told Quill that Ronan was a Kree fanatic who seeks to destroy Xandarian culture. After he left, he met a female alien named Gamora, with whom he striked up a conversation. Distracted by their talk, Quill was beaten down and Gamora ran off with the orb. Quill attempted to pursue her, but bounty hunters 89P13 (also known as "Rocket") and Groot intercepted him, with plans to take him to Yondu for the 40,000 units. After a three-way fight, all four of them were arrested by Nova Corps soldiers, and imprisoned in the Kyln, a high-security prison. While in the prison, Quill noticed that several inmates swear to kill Gamora, blaming her for the deaths of their families, for she was an agent of Ronan and Thanos. However, she told Quill, Rocket, and Groot that she intended to betray Ronan and Thanos and sell the orb to a third party. That night, a sleepless Quill saw a group of men taking Gamora to the shower room to kill her. He followed then stopped Drax from killing Gamora, telling him that if Ronan was after her, he should keep her alive at least until Ronan arrives to kill her for the betrayal. Gamora told Quill and Rocket that if they escape from prison, they could split the profit of the orb between the three of them - Groot later appeared, so a fourth benefactor would be added. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. The plan was to take down the battery to the control system, but Rocket told the group that he would need a keypad on a guard's arm as well as the leg of a nearby prisoner. While they planned, Groot stole the battery, which set the whole base on high alert. The group separated during the riot to find the parts they needed to bust out of the prison. While the others fought through the prison, Quill bought the nearby prisoner's leg for 30,000 units. He returned to the group, who had secured the other items, and also found that Drax was helping them in escaping. They entered the control room and threw out the operator, and as Nova Corps soldiers attacked the control room with rocket launchers, Rocket arranged for drones to fly under the room while also disconnecting the gravity inside of the station, which allowed the control room to fly upwards and, utilizing the drones, could make it into a ship of sorts. They flew through the gates and reached the hangar, but before boarding the confiscated Milano and leaving, Quill told the group that he needs his belongings which were impounded. He defeated three guards and then defeated a large blue guard who had stolen his mixtapes. He retrieved his tapes and reaches his ship in time to escape. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being which has been turned into a mining colony by the Tivan family, to meet with Gamora's "third party", whom she intended to sell the orb to. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora, with whom he is developing a friendship. As he tried to seduce her while introducing her to music (and referencing the movie "Footloose" by telling her the story of a "legendary hero named Kevin Bacon" who told a town of "people with sticks up their butts" that dancing is the greatest thing), Gamora drew a knife to stop him. Just then, he found that Drax, Rocket, and Groot were fighting each other because Rocket was drunk and was insulting Drax. He mediated and told them to stop fighting, and Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora head to meet the buyer as Drax stays outside. The group met Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") and they were told that the orb contains one of the "Infinity Stones", powerful gems that could destroy whole planets and civilizations. The particular stone in their possession was highly dangerous, and when The Collector's assistant attempted to steal the gem to gain her freedom, she was consumed by its power and explodes, destroying most of The Collector's collection. Quill, Rocket, Groot, The Collector, and Gamora survived, and as the group fleed, they found out that Drax called Ronan and his men to challenge him to a duel. At the same time, they found out that Yondu had arrived on the planet to track down Quill. Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot escaped from the planet using industrial-grade ships while Drax fought Ronan alone. During the escape, Gamora's ship was shot down by Ronan's servant Nebula, and the orb was stolen from them. Gamora was left adrift in space, soon to die. Quill, who suddenly felt heroism in him, left his ship and gave his mask to Gamora, which let her breathe as his eyes became bloodshot and his skin peeled and froze. He called Yondu and gives him his coordinates, so he and Gamora were imprisoned aboard Yondu's ship. Quill, after recovering with Gamora, was beaten by Yondu, but Quill convinced him that they should fight against their enemies together, just as in the old days. He agreed to give Yondu the orb after taking it back from Ronan and his men, and he and Gamora met with Groot, Rocket, and Drax, who survived against Ronan's attack, on the Milano to discuss the plan. After arguing for a few minutes, Quill and Gamora finally managed to convince the others to follow along with their plan to stop Ronan, despite agreeing that they may die in the process. Guardians of the Galaxy The team got ready and explained the plan to the Ravagers. They suited up in Ravagers gear, and soon arrived over Xandar. The plan was for Yondu's men to fight off the Kree fighters as Yondu and Quill crash into Ronan's ship Dark Aster and steal the orb. Rocket would shoot down the fighters attacking Xandar itself. The plan went horribly wrong as several Kree fighters appeared and shot down several Ravagers, including Yondu, but Quill manages to break through the wall with Gamora, Drax, and Groot in his ship. The Milano was destroyed in the process, but they were able to fight their way through Kree in the hangar. The Nova Corps were sent to aid the outlaws by Nova Prime after Dey convinced her that Quill was a trustworthy man (and not "a 100% dick"). They formed a wall that held the Dark Aster in place, which prevented it from getting closer to Xandar. Quill, Drax, and Groot reached the doors near the main room while Gamora fought against her former sister, Nebula. When Gamora was able to open the doors to the main room, Quill, Groot, and Drax went to confront Ronan. However, Ronan had the stone attached to his hammer, which gave it an invincible force. Quill shot Ronan with a rocket launcher, only to find that Ronan was still alive from the blast. Ronan used his hammer's force with the stone to destroy all of the Nova Corps ships forming the wall. Ronan also ordered the "Immolation Initiative", where his fighters would crash into Xandar in suicide attacks. Rocket shot many down, saving much of the city. As Ronan was about to kill the group, Rocket launched a brave crashing of his ship into the Dark Aster, which destroyed the ship's engines and made it plummet towards the ground. Quill, Drax, Rocket, and Gamora were saved from certain death when Groot formed a wall of twigs around them using his arms, and they survive the crash, although Groot was broken into several pieces, and seemingly dead. Ronan also survived and informed the crowd surrounding the wreckage of the Dark Aster that he would purify the planet. However, Quill distracted Ronan by challenging him to a dance battle, and dancing before him as Rocket blasted him, which allowed Quill to grab the stone. Suffering from its effects, he was offered the hand of Gamora, and the two shared the burden. Drax then joined in, as does Rocket, and so the burden of holding the stone was not dangerous enough to kill the four of them combined. Ronan was confused by how the team was able to hold the stone for so long, to which Quill replied "You said it yourself, bitch, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy," and then they used the force of the stone to obliterate Ronan. After saving Xandar from Ronan, Yondu arrived at the wreckage. He reminded Quill of their deal, so Quill gave him the orb. Yondu left with his Ravagers, and Quill revealed to the team that he switched the orb out. He then later gave the real orb to the Nova Corps to contain safely. The group was congratulated by Nova Prime and Rhomann Dey, and their criminal records were expunged. While being briefed by Nova Corps, Quill found out that the reason he could withstand the orb for a longer time than most was because his father was part of an ancient species. As a reward for his services to Xandar, Quill was given a repaired version of the "Milano" by Nova Corps, and the group flew off in their ship. When asked what they'd do next, Quill told the team that they could do "good, bad, or a bit of both". When Gamora told him that they would follow his lead no matter what, he said that they would do a bit of both. Personality Peter is shown to be humorous, sly, and laid back to an extent. While he grew up as a thief with the Ravagers, Peter has a good heart, and would sacrifice himself for his friends. | Powers = * Latent Alien Powers: Star-Lord's heritage is unknown, shadowed for most of his life. ** Energy Resistance: Possibly due to his alien heritage, Quill was able to survive holding an Infinity Stone for an abnormal amount of time compared to other mortals without being destroyed by it's power. | Abilities = * Peak Human Condition: Quill has demonstrated the capability to endure long periods of time in battle without tiring. * Expert Combatant: Quill is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos as well as being was able to take down multiple members of the Nova Corps and Kree Soldiers. * Universal Knowledge: Quill, having grown up in space, has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. * Expert Marksman: Quill is shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy. His primary firearms are a pair of Quad Blasters which discharge either bolts of fire or electricity. * Expert Pilot: He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. | Strength = | Equipment = * Translator Implant: Quill has a translator implanted on his neck allowing him to understand and speak various alien languages. * Sony Walkman: A Sony Walkman that Quill has since he was a child. He listens to the Mix Tapes his mother gave him on it. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1: A Mix Tape of his mother's favorite songs. One of the only things he has to remember her and the planet Earth by. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2: A second mix tape Peter discovered after the battle of Xandar. * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. * Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets which allows for an increase in forward movement. They can also be used in flying in deep space. | Weapons = * Quad Blaster * Hadron Enforcer: Shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions. | Notes = Chris Pratt portrays Star-Lord in the movie Guardians of the Galaxy and in its upcoming sequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. | Trivia = * His alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him. | Links = }} Category:Quill Family Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids